Something Better Than This
by rubberduckie16
Summary: She thinks there's something better than what she have in Seattle. Maybe she does or maybe not.AddisonDerek.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so these past few days, I'm having Grey's Anatomy withdrawals. So I've been re-watching episodes. And I don't know what happened, but I've become overly annoyed with Derek. So yeah, I wrote this little Addison piece. I really heart her.As much as i love Addison and Derek...but uh.. yeah...

Disclaimer: not mine.

Somewhere Better than This

I wake up every day hoping wishing this will be the day Derek would tell me he loves so much and he's moved on from Meredith. But I also wake up everyday scared that maybe this is the day Derek will tell me that he gives up.

I look around me, nurses, doctors, even patients walking around. Then someone caught my attention. Meredith Grey. I wonder why Derek fell in love with her. She must be good in bed. Because I just do see it. I just don't. Then I see Derek. He was about 10 feet away from her. He was staring at her with love in his eyes. How do I know? That's how he used to look at me. Used to.

I am hurt. I am broken. The way he looks at her hurts me. The way he smiles to her hurts me. Just the thought of him and her together kills me.

I can't take it much longer.

I got out of the hospital and sat on the bench. I sit and stare. Stare at nothing in particular.

"Don't cry, Addison" a part of me says, as tears were threatening to fall

"It's okay to be vulnerable" the other part says

"No, its not, you're in a public place"

"So what? Cry, Addi, cry"

Tears fell, I sat there, my face in my hands, whimpering -- not even whimpering – crying, being vulnerable.

"That's right, Addison, cry, it's good for you"

I haven't had a good cry in a long time. It feels good to let it all out. I don't care anymore. I don't care what they'd think. I'll cry. I just can't stop crying.

I sat there, crying.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and smile.

"Would you believe me if I say I am?" I asked. Miranda Bailey just smiled and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything" I said in barely audible voice.

"Care to be more specific? Maybe I could help." She said. I stared far away.

"What am I doing here, Miranda?"

"You tell me"

"I mean, why am I even trying to save this marriage? What am I doing here in Seattle? Why am I forcing myself to a man who obviously doesn't love me anymore?"

"You're here because you still love Derek. You're still here because you have this little bit of hope that Derek will forgive you and fix your marriage. Derek loves you. He does."

"Even if he does, he still loves Meredith"

"Addison, You and Derek have been married for 11 years. You just can't throw that away"

"Apparently, I did threw it away already"

"Okay, you cheated on Derek. There must have been something that made you cheat. If he kept you contented, you wouldn't cheat, right?"

"Derek wasn't there for me anymore. All he did was work, work, and work."

"Then it wasn't entirely your fault" She said and then taking a sip from her coffee

"But that doesn't give me the right to cheat on him"

"Yes, true."

"Miranda, should I give up?"

"Personally, I don't think you should give up. But I'm not the one hurting, Addison. I would want you to fight even more. But it's all up to you. But you'll never know... there might be somewhere better than this."

I didn't answer. I just stared far away, tears still falling quietly.

Then her pager beeps.

"I have to go, Addi. But if you need to talk, you know where to find me" She said and left.

Was Miranda right? Is there somewhere, something, or someone better than this?

Maybe I don't deserve to be treated like this.

All I want is to be loved.

Is that too much to ask?

Maybe Mark really loves me. But I can't love Mark.

Why does it have to be so difficult?

Which is more complex: Learn to love someone who loves you or hope that the person you love will love you back as much as you do?

Why does it have to be so complicated?

I love Derek so much. But I'm tired. I want to move on. But how can I move on? I want Derek. I love Derek.

I wiped my tears and composed myself.

I stood up and went back in the hospital holding my head up high.

I waited for the elevator, and when the doors opened Derek was standing there.

Great, this is just what I need.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked

"What do you mean?"

"You just cried"

"No I didn't" I lied

"I know you so much better than that, Addison"

"Well, whatever it is, its none of your business"

"Maybe it is" Derek said, staring at his phone texting or whatever it is he's doing.

"It's not, okay? Just drop it"

"Fine" he said. Then the elevator door opens. There was Meredith on her way in. I got out of the elevator without saying a word, without showing emotions.

Later that day, I was on my way home. Derek was still in surgery. So, another night all alone. Well, not really because Doc is there. Doc: another constant reminder of Meredith Grey.

I got home, sat on the bed and went through my stuff looking for something in particular.

I found it.

I signed it.

I put it back in the envelope.

I left it on the table.

I wrote a note to Derek.

I took a few of my clothes.

I left.

I went to a hotel.

I checked in.

I cried.

I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day feeling like crap. I got dressed and got ready for work.

When I got to the hospital, I looked for Richard. But no such luck. I went and did rounds trying my very best to avoid Derek. And so far, I'm successful.

Then I passed by Richard's office and saw Richard. I went in.

"Richard?" I said getting his attention

"Addison. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Come in" he said. I sat on the chair in front of him

"I need to leave"

"For how long?"

"Permanently"

"What happened?"

"I can't. I can't do this anymore. I want to go back home"

"What about Derek?"

"I don't want to think about Derek anymore. I give up. He can be with Meredith Grey for all I care"

"I know you don't feel that way" He said.

"Okay, fine, I don't feel that way. But I want Derek to be happy. And he's not happy with me. And if he's happy with Meredith, fine. He can be happy with Meredith"

"Are you sure about this, Addison?"

"Yes" I said. Or should I say, I lied.

"Okay, fine. When will you leave?"

"Tonight if possible"

"I'll miss you, Addison"

"I will too. Visit me in New York once in a while"

"I sure will"

He stood up and hugged me.

"Bye, Richard"

"Bye Addison"

I left his room. I went and cleared all of my patients. I got all my stuff from my locker and headed my way out of the hospital. Out of Seattle Grace. I thought I was so close from avoiding. As I reached the door, I heard someone call my name. I looked back. Of course I knew it was Derek.

"What are these about?" He asked standing right there holding an envelope

"What does it look like it's about?"

"I meant what does this mean"

"Divorce, Derek. I made it easier for you. I signed it already, okay? Just mail it to me after you sign it" I said rather harshly.

"Addison –"

"I give up, Derek. You won. I hope you're happy" Then I walked out of Seattle Grace. Went to Derek's trailer, took all my stuff, and went to the hotel.

I got a flight back to New York that night.

Then my flight boarded.

I got up and went to the gate.

I looked back, Derek wasn't anywhere in sight.

Of course he wasn't. Why would he be here? For all I know he's already "making love" to Meredith.

In a perfect world, Derek will be there, stopping me from leaving.

But that's in a perfect world.

This world is full of imperfections.

Then I went through the gates.

No one stopped me.

I guess he doesn't really love me anymore.

Goodbye Derek.

I'm in for something better than this.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didnt know if was going to continue or not... but i did anyways.. and i might have ruined it.. lol.. but yeah.. im sorry for the spelling errors or grammar or whatever... and this chaptermight be a little cliched... so just tell me if you want me to continue or to stop.. so i'll know..

Chapter 2

4 years later

"Hi, You've reached Addison Montgomery's please leave your message. _Beep_"

"Addison, its Richard Webber. I was wondering if you could come here in Seattle for a case. Well, just give me a call"

I woke up when I heard Richard's voice filled up the room and someone was constantly poking me.

"Mommy…. Mommy…." My daughter was poking me, trying to make me open my eyes "Wake up, mommy!" she whispered

"No, sweetie, mommy is tired"

Yes, I have a daughter. She's 3 years old. Her name is Taylor.

Two weeks after I got back to New York I found out I was pregnant.

Talk about wrong timing.

I raised her all by myself, well, not exactly true. I had help from friends and family and a nanny.

Miranda Bailey was right, there's something better that what I had in Seattle.

I may have lost Derek, but I gained Taylor.

"Mommy….."

"What is it, Tayl?" I asked opening one eye

"It's morning. I want breakfast" she said kind of mispronouncing some words

"It's early, Taylor"

"It's not"

"How did you know? You can't even tell time" I asked, opened my eyes and smiled at her. I looked at the time. 10:00, she's right. It's not early.

I stood up and put on my robe went to the kitchen and got my kid something to eat.

I watch her eat as I inhale the addictive aroma of my coffee. Now I should think about why Richard called.

He needs me for a case? Déjà vu

I don't think I can ever go back to Seattle. 4 years of no communication with Derek and then suddenly I'd just show up? That doesn't seem right.

As much as I dread to go back to Seattle, I can't refuse Richard's offer. He has done a lot of things for me and the least I could do is go there for a case.

But if I go, where will I leave Taylor? And even if I leave Taylor I don't think I'll last a day without her.

I picked up the phone and called Richard

"Hello?"

"Richard, its Addison"

"Addison, nice to hear from you"

"I'm considering your offer. But I'm having problems. I can't leave Taylor"

"We have daycare here in the hospital, Addison."

"Why do you want me instead of other doctors?"

"You're the best"

"Richard, I don't think I can go back to Seattle"

"Addison, you moved on. He moved on. It's time to face the demons. And I promise you will just be here for a week tops"

"Okay. When should I be there?"

"As soon as possible"

"Is tomorrow fine?"

"That's great"

"Okay, goodbye, Addison. I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Richard" I said and hung the phone up. "Taylor, honey, we're going to Seattle"

"Huh?" She stared and looked at me.

Poor girl doesn't even know.

The next day, I packed up and went to Seattle. I'm braver than I thought I'll be. A billion things floating in my mind, will Derek be there? Of course he'll be there. Is he married to Meredith? He probably is.

After I got to my hotel and checked in, I went to my room and dropped our stuff. And then I took Taylor to the hospital just to check in on Richard. Though I will officially start tomorrow, might as well get a head start.

As the cab pulled up in front of the hospital, my heart started pounding. I want to turn and go back home. But I can't.

"Mommy, are you alright?" She asks me with her eyes full of curiosity

"Yeah, sweetie. Are you ready?" she nodded. We got out of the cab and went in the hospital.

As I got out of the elevator, first person I see was the first person I was dreading to see.

"Addison?" He asked. I looked around the people around him and they looked at me as if they saw Satan. Izzie, Cristina, Preston, and yes, there she is, Meredith.

"Hey guys" I said trying to sound nonchalant. But honestly, I'm dying inside. I took my daughter's hand and walk towards them

"What are you doing here?" He asked, the rest just looked from Derek to me waiting for an answer.

"A case. Yes, Derek, Satan's back, but don't worry. I won't make hell out of you. I'm just here for a few days. A week tops" Then I looked at him. His sight shifted and looked at Taylor, and so did the others.

"Your daughter?" he asked. Stupid question, I know.

"Who else would it be? Why would I bring a child that is not my own?" I asked

He just stood there, awkward silence. I looked at his finger, no ring. So he's not married. Maybe he's not married. They all just stood there, until Preston broke the silence.

"Well, we're glad to have you back, Addison" He just and stretched his arms out for a hug. I hugged him.

"I guess you're the only one who feels that way" I said looking at the former interns and my ex husbands who looked like they just saw a ghost.

"So you're just going to stand there and not introduce us to you daughter?" Derek said

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." I looked at Taylor who was just looking from one person to another trying to absorb who these people are. "Taylor, honey, this are the people mommy used to work with when she lived here"

"You lived here!" She asked in disbelief or whatever.

"Yes, I told you that remember?"

"Oh yeaaahh" she said then I looked at them again and smiled.

"How's Mark?" Derek asked. Why was he asking stupid questions?

"Married. Two kids."

"Congratulations"

"Huh?" I asked confusedly. Then when I finally got what it meant.

"You're not? I just assumed, I'm sorry" Derek said

"Are you really that shallow, Derek? You'd just assume that went back to Mark? You think I could do that? No, Mark is married with another woman. 2 kids, a two year old girl and a six month baby boy. We became friends again after his wife became my patient."

"I'm sorry, Addison. I just assumed since you have a daughter"

"Yeah, well stop assuming" I snapped "Well, I'm going to Richard now. I guess I'll see all of you later" I picked up Taylor and walked as fast as I could.

After I found Richard, he suggested for us to get some coffee and catch up.

"You already saw Derek?"

"Yeah, on my way to your office, there he was."

"Wow, I wish I saw that"

"It was very awkward. He assumed I went back to Mark and got knocked up by Mark and married Mark."

"You told him?" He asked. And I already knew what he was talking about.

"No. I don't have any intentions to" Then I looked at Taylor who was busy playing with her cupcake.

"Addison, you know you should."

"I know. But I can't. I just can't show up and tell him. It'll ruin him"

"Addison –"

"Please, Richard. I came here for business. And I'm intending to keep it that way unlike before. He has a life now, I have a life now. You were right, we've both moved on."

"Fine"

We headed back to the hospital and went to the elevator. The elevator door opens, and there was Derek. He went in and made things even worse.

"Addison, Chief, and Taylor, right?" He said and then looked at Taylor who nodded to him.

"Derek" Richard said acknowledging his presence. I just half-smiled at him.

"So, Addison thanks, really, for coming here. You can have the rest of the day. I'll need you tomorrow though" Richard said

"Yeah, maybe I'll show Taylor around" I said twirling my fingers in her auburn hair

"She'll love it" Richard said

"Wherever you take this kid and give her a bag of Skittles or jellybeans, I don't have a problem. She'll love it for sure, even if I take her to a mental asylum or something like that"

"Well, you took her here, didn't you?" Richard said and we laughed. Derek was just standing there. Richard got out of the elevator and I was stuck there with Derek.

"Going down?" He asked me. I just nodded.

There was silence. Nobody wanted to talk.

"I miss you" he said

"What are you trying to say, Derek?"

"I miss you. That's what I'm trying to say"

"So, how are you and Meredith?"

"We're colleagues. We got back together and then broke up"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Yeah"

Then there was silence.

"How are you, Addison?"

"I'm fine. You know, work, and go home, sleep, same old stuff everyday"

"You have a daughter"

"Yeah, I do"

"She's beautiful"

"She is"

"She looks just like you" He said and smiled

"I get that a lot"

"I bet she looks like the father too"

"When she was younger she did look like her dad. But that changed"

"I see. So, where are you heading? I mean I was wondering if maybe you want to catch up"

"I just had coffee with Richard. But I'm just planning to go to that park near the river, get some air. If you want to catch up, sure, that will be great. But don't you have work?"

"I'm on my break. I'm entitled to have break, you know?" He smirked

"I know." I smiled. I miss him. I really do.

We walked to the river and sat on a bench. I was Taylor as she walked near the dock.

"Be careful, Tayl!" I called out. I saw her nod.

"So, I'm really happy to see you again, Addison"

"Me too" I said. There was a hint of sadness in my voice. "Derek, why didn't you stop me?"

He just looked at me. I don't know him anymore. I can't read what he's thinking anymore.

"I don't know, Addi. I thought it was what you wanted. I thought you wanted to be set free."

"You knew all I wanted was to be with you" I said

"I was not sure because you're the one who signed the papers first. You're the one who decided to leave so I thought that's what you wanted."

"I wanted you to be happy"

"I wasn't"

"Are you happy now?"

"You could say that. In some way, I am happy. I have great work, great friends. But I'm lonely too. How about you, are you happy?"

"I have work and Taylor. But I don't have you, so I guess I'm not happy"

Then there was that comfortable silence again.

"What happened? After I left, I mean" I asked

"I went back to work the next day. I was a wreck. People kept on asking if I were alright. And then of course everyone in the hospital knew. Everybody looked at me with either pity or anger. I don't know. I didn't know what to do next. I don't know if I should call you or go to you. It has been like that for years. Until there was Meredith –"

"She pulled you through" I said finishing his sentence. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, she did. We were together for about a year until we broke up"

"What happened?"

"We drifted apart, I guess. We happy one day, then the next day she wants to see other people. She's into someone else."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. How about you? Are you going to tell me your sob story? Or do I have to interrogate you?" He asked and chuckled. I just smiled at him.

"Well, I got knocked up. I didn't know what to do. Abortion or adoption? I didn't know. I was going to give it to Sav and Weiss. But then Sav made me realize that I can't give up my child"

"What about the father?"

"He never knew"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I just don't see the point of telling him"

"I see. Do you think things will be different if you told him?"

"I don't know."

Then there was silence.

"Do you think you and Meredith will get back together?" I asked trying to break the silence

"I don't know."

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't know" he said while both of us were looking at Taylor who was playing and running after birds. "After Meredith and I broke up, I just realized how much you mean to me. I realized how much I need you"

"Then at that time, why didn't you look for me?" I asked

"Pride stopped me"

"Pride"

"Yes, pride"

Then that silence again.

"I miss you, Addi"

"I miss you too" I said. My eyes still focused on Taylor. I want to cry. But I can't. I want to kiss him. But I can't.

I wish I could tell him.

But I can't.

I won't let my heart break again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter. I didnt know how to end it. I had a bad case of writer's block. So yes, but here it is. I'm sorry because it's not really good. And it might be a little fast. But i think this is the best i can do. Nonetheless, please review.

Disclaimer: You know they're not mine. Well, except for Taylor of course.

* * *

Chapter 3

I don't know what to do. I'm sitting here next to Derek. We were both watching our daughter that he never knew about. I have the obligation to tell him and he has the right to know.

Clearly he still has feelings for me. Unless he's just telling this to make me think he still loves me. But Derek wouldn't do that.

I've been arguing with myself whether to tell him that he has a daughter. I'm scared of how he'll react. Will he be mad at me for keeping it to him? Would he accept her? He probably would. What will happen next?

I will never find out unless I tell him of course.

"Derek…." I took a deep breath. This is it. I said looking up at him. He was looking at Taylor who was just running around playing by herself.

"Yeah?" He said and then looked up at me.

"This isn't going to be easy"

"What's not going to be easy?"

"What I'm going to tell you"

"Oh. Well, whatever it is I guess I can take it"

"Okay, see, I wasn't entirely honest to you"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me with so much confusion in his eyes.

"Taylor, she's…. She's your daughter" I just blurted it out. I didn't know any other way to say it to him. I wasn't even going to say it. But I was caught in the moment. Honestly, I'm ready for the worst that could happen. I'm ready is he'll just walk away. I can do this.

I'm suddenly ready to let my heart break again. If ever

"Oh" He said, obviously shocked. He shifted his gaze to Taylor. "Does she know?"

"No"

Then there was a silence. It wasn't excruciating but it wasn't comfortable either.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly. I looked up at him and he looked up at me.

"Don't be. I understand, we didn't leave things in good terms" he offered a weak smile. He reached for my hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For not being there"

"It's not your fault" I said smiling at him. "Are we good?"

"We're good. I'm shocked. But we're good. I'm glad"

"I'm happy you are. I've been scared to go here since I didn't know what to do"

"You did the right thing"

"I was scared how you'll react" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I didn't know how to react. But I have to accept it"

"Yeah" I sighed.

Then there was a comfortable silence. He was still holding my hand. We looked at Taylor, who was still playing.

"You've always wanted a daughter" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's why I was a little jealous when I found out you have a daughter. I wished it were with me" He smiled at me.

"Then you got your wish"

Taylor came running to us and jumped to sit on my lap. He looked at Derek with a wide grin on her face.

"Hi" She said to him.

"Not too shy now, I see" Derek said

"Taylor, this is Derek, he's your daddy" I said. Taylor looked at him. She just stared. Her emotion couldn't be read. She stood from my lap and sat on Derek's. She hugged him so tight and Derek hugged her too. The sight made my heart break.

How could have I kept such thing to both of them?

Tears welled up in my eyes. I don't know if its tears of joy or tears of sadness.

Derek looked at me and smiled.

"I love you" Taylor mumbled against Derek's chest.

"Me too" Derek said lovingly.

A tear fell, I couldn't help it. He reacted the way I wanted him to. But my fears are still here. I don't know what's going to happen when we go back to New York.

I don't want Taylor to be too attached to him and I don't want him to be attached to her.

It'll break their hearts when I have to separate them again.

Derek reached for my face and wiped the tear. Taylor pulled herself away from Derek and she just sat there.

There was silence once again. I could hear the birds chirping and the wind blowing. I stared back at the calm river my thoughts flying away.

Derek's pager filled the silence. He looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this" She said as she kissed Taylor on the head and kissed me on the cheek. "How about dinner tonight after work" I nodded. "Where are you guys staying?"

"Same hotel" I said and smiled at him.

"Okay, bye Addi, bye Taylor" He said and walked away.

I was left in silence with Taylor who was just looking at me. Another tear fell and she wiped it. She rested her head on my chest and we stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

Taylor and I were watching TV at our hotel suite when someone knocked at the door. I knew that it was Derek. I stood up and opened the door.

"Derek" I greeted him. He kissed me on the cheek and I gestured for him to come in. He stepped in and Taylor came running to him.

"Daddy!" she squealed in glee and ran to his arms. Derek scooped her up and we went back to the couch in front of the TV.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"I can wait. Are you hungry though?" He asked. I shook my head but Taylor nodded. "Okay, then lets eat"

We ordered room service and talked throughout the whole dinner. I filled him in about Taylor. Taylor was really comfortable around Derek and so was Derek around Taylor. It was a natural thing. It was instinct. This is what scares me.

"Daddy?" Taylor said and stifled a yawn.

"Yes, Taylor?"

"I'm sleepy. Tuck me in?" Taylor requested. Derek looked at me and I nodded to him. He scooped Taylor in his arms and tickled her as they walked to the bed.

I smiled to myself knowing that Derek is really happy about Taylor.

But what's going to happen next?

After a few minutes later Derek went back to the couch where we were seating. I handed him a glass and poured wine in it.

"Thanks" he said taking the glass from my hand. He sat next to me.

"So…." I started.

"I miss you" He said again. He's been saying that since we talked in the park.

"Me too" I smiled

"Seriously. I'm not just saying it. I really mean it"

"Me too"

"You're not seeing anyone?" he asked eyeing at me.

"No, actually there's this guy, Daniel, butI just broke up with him a months ago" I said.

"May I ask why?" Should I tell him the truth? Of course I will.

"Because I wasn't over this other guy… even until now" I looked at him I swallowed hard. He took a sip from his wine and moved a little closer to me.

"You know, funny thing, that's the reason why Meredith and I fell apart too"

I let out a little laugh. He moved a little closer again. He took my hand and rested it on his thigh.

"Well, tell me about that woman that you're not over with. Is she anything like Meredith?"

"Well, this girl I wasn't over with, she's nothing like Meredith. She's better. But I took her for granted."

"Well, you shouldn't have. She must have been really broken since you took her for granted."

"She really was. She left me here in Seattle"

"She must have been really lonely for leaving a guy like you behind."

"She must have. I was actually wondering if she still loves me because I still love her" He said gazing in my eyes.

"I'm sure she does. You're hard not to love"

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips, a kiss that I haven't felt in so long. I kissed back with so much passion, so much love.

"You know, she probably misses that kiss" I said smirking at him.

"Yeah, and maybe she misses the sex too" he said and then leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back, our tongues intertwined. His hand went under my shirt as my hand worked its way to his pants.

One thing led to another, and I haven't been that happy in years.

* * *

I woke up the next day on my bed. His arms draped on my stomach. I lovingly touched his arm. I took his hand and kissed it. He slowly stirred. His eyes fluttered open and smiled widely at me.

"Hey there, gorgeous" he said. I smiled and touched his face.

"Hey"

"You start work today?"

"Yup, and I prefer not to be late on my first day"

"Yeah, I have to go home and change"

"I have to get ready too." I said untangling myself from him. We got dressed and he went to Taylor's bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked into his chest. I've been dreading to ask the question, but I have to wake up to reality.

"Shhh, Addi, let's not talk about that. Let's just go with the flow as of now." He whispered. He lifted my head and kissed me on the lips. He let go and smiled at me. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course" I smiled and watched him leave.

* * *

Derek and I have been like that for days until we finally have to make the decision.

"Addison, stay here in Seattle" Derek said, lazily drawing circles on my stomach as we lay in bed.

"Derek, I can't pick up and leave just like that again."

"Please, Addison"

"How can we fit in your trailer?"

"I gave up the trailer months ago. I live in a house now on the same lot."

"Wow, you gave up that trailer?"

"Yeah, now please stay, Addi"

"Derek, I don't know. How about you move back to New York?"

"Addie, Seattle is my home now"

"And New York is mine" I said sadly. He sat up and looked at me.

"I can't lose you again. I can't lose you and Taylor" He said sincerely, almost begging.

"I don't know" I sat up next to him.

"Richard will give you your old job back. You'll move in with me, we can move on"

"Derek—"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do"

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes"

"Then stay"

"But Derek—"

"Don't you want Taylor to have a family, a mom and dad living together?"

"Of course I do"

"Addison, we could get married again, be together, forever. We've gone though our worst. We've been through adultery, and now, these past few days, I realized that I'm still in love with you. And now I know we can get past through anything. Please, Addison, I want us to start over."

I sat there, confused. I stared at him words aren't coming out.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. And then I opened it again and gazed into his eyes.

"Fine,we'll move here. It's not going to be easy you better make it worth it andwe better stay this way forever" I said and smiled.

He leaned in and kissed. It made me shiver. And now I know this is true.

I couldn't ask for something better than this.

END.

* * *

please please please review. 


End file.
